On The Other Side
by MirokuLoover
Summary: Kagome enters the realm of the vampires and meets some new friends, but in her human state, they don't remember even meeting her. What could be the purpose? How can she remember?
1. Entering The Vampires' Realm

_**On The Other Side**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha.**

**Chapter 1 - Entering The Vampires Realm**

Kagome sighed and closed her favorite vampire book. She set it down on the coffee table and gently picked up Buyo, setting him on a square of the couch. She stood and walked to her room. She laid down comfertably on her bed. She looked to the ceiling and smiled. _'Being a vampire would make my life way more intersting...' _She closed her eyes. "I wish I was a vampire..." At that, her dreams quickly overwelmed her.

She awoke on the roof of her house. She opened her eyes, looking up at the night sky. She sat, rubbing her head. "How did... I get out here?" She looked around and saw a dark figure standing beside her, she looked up at it. "W-Who are you?" All she got for a responce was. "Get up." She did as told, knowing it was a man. She looked at him, he was obviously wearing a cape, hiding his face in the hood. "Who are you?" She repeated. "I am InuYasha Takahashi, you are new to this are you not? Then you will need a cape." He eyed her. "Hmm... I think that this one will work... what's your favorite color?" She tilted her head. _'My favorite color? What does that have to do with anything?' _"My favorite color is blue... light blue."

He snapped his fingers, a small folded peice of clothing appeared in his hands.He smirked and threw it at her. "Put it on." He demanded. She unfolded it, it was a black cape, the inside of it was light blue, she put it on, with some trouble of course, not ever wearing a cape in her life. "Why are you here? How did I get on the roof of my house and... why must I wear this?" She stretched the cape out and looked to him. She looked down to what she was wearing. _'How did I get dressed? Last time I knew, I was in my pajamas. And I've never even seen these cloths before...' _She examinded the black pants and black tank-top. _'I don't own anything black.. besides that dress of my mother's.'_ He looked to her. "Let me explain... since you wished to be a vampire outloud, you became one. I did the same thing. Once you are asleep, your spirit leaves your body and comes to be a vampire." She looked at him as if he was speaking another language. "What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes. "Your on your own from here." He jumped from the roof, dissapearing in the mist. _'What was wrong with that guy?' _She slid off the roof as careful as she could.

She landed on her feet with some trouble, she then started to look towards her town, which was very dark at the momment. "This is all so confusing..." She sighed and looked towards the sidewalk across the street, seeing another person. _'Hmm... maybe they could help me...' _She ran towards them. The woman turned around and looked to her. "Who are you?" Kagome looked up at this woman and smiled warmly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She held out her hand. The woman just looked to it, then back to her. "What do you want?" "Well... I'm a little confused... I just met this man... that told me I was a vampire?" The woman tilted her head. "Your new?" Kagome just stared to her. "New? For what?" The woman nodded. "Yep, your new... my name is Sango Chan. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled, _'Finally, someone sane.' _Sango smiled back. "I like your cape." Kagome nodded and looked to Sango's clothing. "I like yours too." "Well thank you... now... I have to teach you how to feed, correct?" Kagome tilted her head. "Feed?" Sango smiled and nodded. "Look, that man that you met was InuYasha, correct?" Kagome nodded in silence.

"Alright... then he was right." Kagome's eyes widened. "So... I'm a vampire?" Sango nodded. "Yeah... check your teeth, dear." She giggled, as Kagome did as told. "Oh my god... I am!" Sango giggled some more at Kagome. "Yes you are, but you need to learn how to feed." Kagome nodded. "Yes of course..." Sango smiled and walked towards a house. "Hmm... this one seems to have no barrier. Actually, you know what! I don't want to teach you how to feed. Hmm... I think I'm going to teach you how to put up a barrier for your family. Where's your house?" Sango looked around. Kagome pointed to a some what large shrine. Sango smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her to the shrine. "Alright... hold up your hands like this." Sango held up her hands to the house. Kagome did the same. Sango smiled and came behind Kagome. "Now concentrate on protecting your family... you'll see a barrier, your color, which ever color you choose." Kagome nodded and did as told, a light blue barrier came around the house. Kagome looked at it in shock and turned to Sango. "Did you do that?" Sango smiled and shook her head. "No you did... but I really must be on my way, someone will teach you how to feed, promise." She smiled and began floating away.

Kagome watched._'Uhh... ok...' _She sighed and walked down the sidewalk, not knowing how to float or even jump high. She sighed. A man jumped infront of her, she jumped from the sudden movement. He looked down to her. "Umm.. hello?" She said, looking back to him. "Sango said you needed to learn how to feed?" Kagome nodded a bit. "Yes... I do, I'm Kagome Higurashi." She smiled to him. "I'm Miroku Houshi." He smirked to her and held out his hand. "Come now." She nodded and took his hand, walking beside him, not really knowing where they were going. Miroku looked towards an alley. "There must be someone around here..." He let go of Kagome's hand and ran towards the alley. Kagome ran after him, of course not being as speedy.

She finally reached the alley and saw Miroku in the shadows. She stood next to him. "Here... watch me.." She nodded. He quietly walked towards this woman. He then quickly grabbed her from behind, feeding off of her blood. Kagome winced a bit but managed to keep her eyes on Miroku. Afterwards he picked up the girl, walking out of the alley. He smirked and threw this woman into the air, she burst into flames, he looked towards Kagome. "How did that happen?" Miroku smirked to her. "It just kinda happens... it's a slap towards god. Once on this side, you work for the devil." Kagome just looked at him. "Ok..." Miroku walked towards another pray. "Here... this one is yours." Kagome looked to him and sighed. "Alright..."

Kagome walked towards the person, not sure wether it was a man or a woman. _'I so do not want to do this...' _She noticed it was a man. _'Oh great...' _She grabbed him from behind, he turned around quickly and grabbed her. She looked at him. "Oh hi InuYasha!" He dropped her. "What the hell where you trying to do?" Kagome just smiled. "Nothing..." They both looked to Miroku, which was now laughing hysterically on the floor. Kagome growled and walked over to him. "You brat! You knew it was him!" Miroku stopped laughing and looked to her. "Why miss Kagome, I would never do such a thing." She glared and crossed her arms. InuYasha walked up and wacked him upside the head. "Idiot.." Miroku smiled. Sango dropped in and looked to Kagome. "Did you learn how to feed." Kagome sighed. "Miroku tricked me into trying to feed off InuYasha." Sango giggled and patted InuYasha on the head. "It's ok dog boy! She'll never do it again, promise!" Kagome laughed a bit. InuYasha glared at Sango and scoffed. "Whatever." Sango smiled and held out a hand to help Miroku off the floor.

He took her help and looked to Kagome. "Really sorry Kagome, but you do have to admit... that was a good one." InuYasha and Kagome glared. Sango smiled. "Alright well, Kagome... would you like to come with me to feed?" Kagome nodded. "Yes Sango, thank you." She smiled. "No problem..." InuYasha and Miroku watched the two girls walk off.

Sango pointed to a woman pray. "There..." Kagome nodded and walked towards this woman. She quickly got this feeding done and over with and walked to Sango with the motionless body. Sango smiled. "Throw it." Kagome nodded and did as told. "There goes my first feeding." Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome whiped her lips. Sango looked to the sky. "It's time for us to get back to our bodies, Kagome." Kagome looked around. "Well.. how do I do that?" Sango smiled. "Just go to the place where you woke up, I gotta go... mine is a bit far from here. See you tomorrow.. bye Kagome." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Bye Sango!" Kagome watched as Sango ran off. Kagome ran the other way, towards her house. She finally got there and looked to the roof. "Oh no.. how am I supposed to get up there?"

Kagome felt someone pick her up and jump to the roof, she looked up to this person and smiled, seeing InuYasha. He set her down on the roof. "Ya havin' some trouble?" She blushed a bit and nodded. "InuYasha... you should get going... sun is about to come up." InuYasha smirked. "Don't worry about it, I can teleport... been a vampire for a while now." She smiled and nodded. "Will I learn that soon?" InuYasha scoffed. "First you have to learn how to jump." She smirked and nodded. "Yes of course." InuYasha looked to the sky, seeing some color in the sky. "I gotta go, Kagome. See ya tomorrow, I'll whack Miroku some more.." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Bye..." He began to get a bit fuzzy, then dissappeared.


	2. In The Real World

_**On The Other Side**_

**Chapter 2 - In The Real World**

Kagome awoke in her bed. She sat up, remembering everything from the night before. She giggled. "That was a creepy dream..." She looked in her mirror and smiled, seeing her hair in a mess. She looked to the alarm. "Hmm... I woke up early? That never happens." She stood and walked slowly to her closet, turning off the alarm clock on the way. She pulled out her uniform and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of her room and into the kitchen, setting her backpack beside the front door. Kagome quickly got some toast, ate it and ran out of her house. _'What am I doing? I'm like 15 minutes early... oh well...' _She ran to her new bus stop, being the "new kid" in school. She sighed and looked towards the group of people, seeing one that looks familar. _'Is that... Sango? From my dream?' _She looked down to the side walk and shook her head. _'It can't be her... after all it was just a dream.' _She looked up, seeing the bus stop infront of her.

Kagome finally got seated, next to a girl, she looked to be in the same grade as her. Kagome tilted her head, this girl had red hair, a small white flower pulled her hair back. Kagome smiled to her. "I like your hair." The girl smiled and looked to Kagome. "Thank you... and your name is?" Kagome held out a hand to her. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm new in this part of Japan." The girl smiled warmly and took her hand. "I'm Ayame White." Kagome smiled and pulled her hand away. "Nice to meet you." Ayame nodded in agreement. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch? Meet some of my friends?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah sure... thank you." Ayame smiled. "Your welcome." Kagome looked at her over-larged backpack and sighed.

Kagome and Ayame finally got off the bus. They walked together to their lockers. Ayame's right beside Kagome's. They put their stuff away. Kagome looked at the items already in her locker. _'I wonder who shares a locker with me...' _Kagome jumped hearing a man's voice behind her. "Hey... your my locker partner, eh?" Kagome turned, seeing a very familar face. "I-InuYasha?" He tilted his head. "Who told you my name?" Kagome blushed a bit. "N-No one..." He shrugged it off and got his binder from their locker. "Well... see ya!" He walked off as Kagome waved. She looked back to her locker, quickly grabbing her things and saying a quick "Bye." to Ayame. She walked to her first period. She grabbed a seat beside the wall. _'Math... ugh.' _She watched as her classmates entered. "Ayame!" The red haired girl looked over, hearing her name. Kagome waved to her. Ayame ran over to her, sitting beside her. "Hi Kagome." Kagome just smiled.

After the long boringness of boring Math, the bell rang. Kagome got out of the class as fast as possible. She walked across the hall to her Science class. She sat down and sighed. InuYasha walked in and saw her, sitting down beside her. "Hey... uhh... I never got your name." She smiled. "I'm Kagome." He nodded. "Thanks." He looked to the teacher as she spoke. After a while of listening the teacher talk, Kagome looked to InuYasha, which was now asleep. Kagome's eyes widened as the teacher walked to their table and smacked it loudly with her ruler. InuYasha jumped and quickly looked up to the old woman. "And what do you think you were doing, InuYasha Takahashi." "Uhh... dreaming of Science?" He looked up hopefully. The teacher glared to him. "This is a warning." She walked back to the front of the class. "Phew..." InuYasha said looking to Kagome. Kagome looked to him and giggled, then looked back to the teacher, as did InuYasha.

Kagome walked down the hall and into her 3rd period, Social Studies. She walked in and sat infront of a fairly tall man. He gently tapped her shoulder, she turned around. "I haven't seen you around, I'm Kouga Kun." Kagome smiled. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm new here." He returned her smile as the bell rang. Kagome quickly turned towards the front of the class room. She watched as the teacher spoke. Kagome yawned a bit, but stayed awake. After the teacher was done talking the bell rang. _'Thank god that teacher was nice, no homework..' _As she walked she felt Kouga come up beside her. She smiled to him. "See ya later, Kagome." He winked to her as he walked away, she blushed a bit, but shook it off and walked to her 4th period, English.

She walked in and looked around, seeing Ayame and InuYasha. She smiled, Ayame already sitting beside a woman, her hair pulled back with two feathers. Kagome walked passed them, waving to Ayame and sat beside InuYasha. He smirked. "Hey Kagz." She returned his smile. "Hello InuYasha." He sat back in his chair, relaxing a bit. Kagome smiled and set her stuff on the floor, she looked up to the teacher. After a while of listening to the teacher explain the language English, she passed out of homework. Kagome groaned a bit, but kept it to herself. Unlike InuYasha, who groaned and made people hear it. Kagome put the homework in her binder as the bell rang. She stood and walked out of the class room, next to Ayame. "Who was that woman you sat next to?" Ayame smiled. "Kagura." Kagome nodded. "Oh... well off to lunch." Ayame nodded and walked to the lunch room, Kagome right behind her.

After they got their food, they sat at a fairly small booth. Ayame, yelling at her friends to come and sit beside her. Kagome smiled and sat beside Ayame in silence. She looked over to the table across the lunch room, seeing InuYasha, Miroku and Sango all together in a small table. Kagome sighed and began to eat her food as she admired InuYasha. Miroku looked to Kagome and whisperd something in InuYasha's ear. InuYasha looked over to Kagome and waved. Kagome blushed and waved back. She looked around the table she was currently sitting at, Kagura, Ayame, some dude with black hair, and herself. She looked to Ayame and whispered to her. "Who's that?" She nodded her head to the only man. Ayame smiled and whispered back. "Naraku Wada." Kagome nodded. "Ohhh..." Ayame stood and pointed to Kagome. "This is Kagome Higurashi, she is one of my new friends." Kagura shrugged. "Alright..." Naraku kept silent and looked to Kagome. His creepy look gave Kagome a horrible chill.

Kagome looked over to InuYasha, which was beating on Kouga. Ayame gasped and ran over, after dumping her tray. "Boys boys!" She pulled InuYasha off of Kouga, as Kagome came over, kneeling down to Kouga, helping him up, and brushing him off. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "That mutt couldn't take me down..." InuYasha growled. "YOU BETTER JUST SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOUR'S FLEEBAG!" Kouga jumped out of Kagome's arms and growled. "I am NOT a fleebag!" InuYasha scoffed. "Well you sure aren't a wolf..." Kouga growled. "I am so a wolf, you mutt!" InuYasha picked Kouga from his collar. "You wanna call me a mutt again?" Kouga gave him a smirk. "Ya mutt." InuYasha growled and threw him on the ground. "Consider yourself lucky." InuYasha walked away, Kagome right behind him, along with Miroku and Sango. "What happened?" InuYasha looked to Kagome. "Nothing... I don't want to talk about it..." Kagome shrugged. "Alright..." She walked beside him in silence.

They got to their locker as Kagome opened it quickly. She looked to InuYasha. "What period do you have next?" He scoffed. "Math... you?" Kagome smiled. "Health... what about 6th and 7th?" InuYasha smirked. "I have Art, my elective and then P.E." Kagome smiled. "So do I! See you then, InuYasha!" Kaogme started to walk to Health, hearing a "See ya, Kagz!" from InuYasha. Kagome smiled and walked into her class room, seeing Kagura sitting next to Naraku, and Kouga sitting alone. She smiled and walked to him. "Is this seat taken?" He looked up to her and smiled, shaking his head. Kagome sat down and smiled to Kouga. "I hope your not hurt." Kouga smirked. "Nah, that mutt couldn't take me down." Kagome smiled and looked to the teacher, which started talking once he had everyone's attention. Afterwards there was no homework. Kagome stood once the bell rang. Kouga looked to her. "Well... see you... what periods do you have?" Kagome smiled and looked to her schedual. "Uhh... next period I have Art and then P.E." Kouga smirked. "Well I have Art next too... wanna walk with me?" She blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah sure, Kouga..."

He nodded as they walked out of the class room and into their next class room. Kouga took a seat beside Kagome. She looked beside her seeing InuYasha. She waved. He smirked. "Hey." She smiled and leaned over her desk, looking at her classmates, she leaned back in her chair. _'Hmm... InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kouga...' _She sighed. _'Now I have to keep Kouga and InuYasha away from each other...' _She looked to the teacher, as did everyone else, besides Miroku and InuYasha, which were talking. Kagome sighed and looked to Kouga. He looked to her and smirked. She looked back to the teacher. _'I'm inbetween InuYasha and Kouga... I don't think that's a good thing...' _She listened to the teacher until class was over and the bell rang. Kagome quickly stood. "Now, draw something with paper and pencil tonight, hand it in tomorrow." Kagome sighed, hearing the homework assingment. She walked out of the class room, InuYasha beside her. They walked to their last period, P.E. She waved as InuYasha walked in the boys' locker room. She smiled and walked inside the girls' locker room, seeing no one familar. She quickly got dressed and walked out to the P.E. room.

She sat down in the crowd of girls. She sighed and looked to the boys, seeing InuYasha. She looked back at the teacher, hearing him talk about dress codes, blah blah blah. Afterwards she got dressed in her uniform and met InuYasha outside the boys' locker room. He smirked. "Hey Kagz..." She smiled and nodded. "Hi.. which bus do you ride?" He looked to a number written on his hand. "Uhh... 45." She smiled and nodded. "Same..." He smirked. "Alright, come on. We need to get our shit." Kagome smiled and walked to their locker, opening it. She handed InuYasha his stuff and got her own. She shut the locker and walked with him towards the bus.

They got a seat next to each other, Sango and Miroku behind them. InuYasha looked to Kagome. "You need to meet the group." He turned around towards Sango and Miroku. He pointed to Sango. "That's Sango Chan, she's in a higher grade, same with Miroku." He pointed to Miroku, Miroku smirked to Kagome, as Kagome turned around, she looked to InuYasha. "Yeah... I'll try to remember that.." InuYasha smiled. "Yeah... uhhh..." He looked to Miroku and Sango. "This is Kagome... nick name for me is Kagz." He turned around and looked to Kagome. "There... now everyone knows everyone. What stop do you get off on?" Kagome smiled. "Uhhh... I think the 5th." InuYasha nodded. "Same here... for all of us." Kagome smiled. "Awesome.. that means I won't have to walk alone." InuYasha nodded. "Yeah..."

The 4 of them got off the bus and started to walk the same way. Kagome walked beside InuYasha as Sango and Miroku walked behind them. Kagome smiled seeing her house up the street, not too far away. Kagome turned around, facing the 3. "Don't you three remember last night?" Sango tilted her head. "Eh?" Kagome sighed. "Being a vampire? You don't remember any of it?" InuYasha looked to her. "Uhh... Kagome? What the hell are you talking about?" She sighed and stomped her foot on the ground. "Last night! Remember?" She pointed to Sango. "Sango.. don't you remember teaching me how to put up a barrier?" She pointed to Miroku. "Miroku! You tought me how to feed?" Miroku looked to her. "Uhh..." She sighed and looked to InuYasha. "Remember? I snuck up to you and tried to eat you?" InuYasha backed away from the crazyness of his new friend. "Uhhh... you tried to eat me?" Kagome sighed. "Well not eat you! Drink your blood. You know! And then you stopped me? Miroku started laughing? Sango made a joke of you being a puppy?" InuYasha quirked an eyebrow. "Uhh... no?" Kagome sighed. "Fine whatever... but tonight! I'll see you again and you'll remember! I know you all will." Sango, Miroku and InuYasha just stared as if she was a mad man. Kagome scoffed and walked off, mumbling things about them under her breath.

Kagome walked through her house and threw her backpack to the ground. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" Kagome stomped to her room and shut the door. She looked to the cat on her bed. "Can you believe them Buyo! I mean if I remembered then they had to remember... how could I have dreamed of them before I even knew what they looked like? It had to be real, Buyo!" The cat just looked at her. She sighed. "See... even you don't believe me." She sat down and took a fairly large peice of paper and a pencil. She began to scetch, scetch something, anything.

After a while of letting her hand draw on it's own. She held the picture to herself. "This is the best drawing I've done... ever." She examined it. "This is InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and me when we're vampires." She smiled and looked at it, satisfied. "I'll use this for art tomorrow." She set the picture down under her bed and laid down on her bed, setting Buyo on her stomache. She smiled and looked to the ceiling, thinking of Sango, Miroku and mostly InuYasha she drifted to sleep.

**_MirokuLoover A/N: Ok... this is sort of a boring chapter I know, but hey! Regular life... is boring. Vampire life... isn't. Well. I gotta go, CrimsonShadows wants to type up one of her chapters. -Shrugs.-. Well one more thing, if you want the pictures I drew of these characters in vampire, e-mail me at, or I would suggest using the Yahoo e-mail. Since I rarely check my AOL. Well I must be going! Love you all! TTFN! Bye bye!_**


	3. Learning How To Fight

_**On The Other Side**_

**Chapter 3 - Learning How To Fight**

Kagome awoke, hearing the sound of her mother's voice. "Kagome! Dinner's ready!" Kagome yawned a bit and sat up, looking down at the cat in her lap. "Oh Buyo..." She gently picked him up and set him down on her pillow. "Coming mom!" She stood and quickly got dressed. She ran down to the dinning table and smiled to her family. Ms.Higurashi passed out their plates and sat down herself. They ate in silence.

Kagome quickly washed her dishes and looked to the time, 7 P. Her mother looked to her as Kagome walked slowly up the stairs. "It's a bit early for bed, dear..." Kagome turned towards her and smiled. "Yes I know, but I want to get some rest..." Her mom nodded a bit. Kagome smiled. "Alright... goodnight..." Her mother returned her smile. Souta spoke up. "Hey mom, I met some friends at school. I was wondering if I could go over maybe tomorrow night?" Her mom smiled and nodded. "Yes of course... what are their names?" Souta looked up to her. "Uhh... well I'm going over to Kohaku's with Shippo and Rin.." Her mom smiled warmly. "I've met that Shippo, he is just adorable, does any of them have any older sisters or brothers that Kagome could meet?" Souta nodded. "Yeah... Kohaku has an older sister, Sango. And Rin I think has some kind of baby sitter, his name is Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned towards them. "I've met Sango..." Her mom looked to her and smiled. "I bet that Sango doesn't want to deal with 4 kids on her own, how about you go with Souta and spend some time with your new friend?" Kagome nodded a bit. "Sure..." Her mom smiled. "Will you ask her tomorrow at school." Kagome nodded and continued to walk up the stairs. She laid in her bed and curled up to Buyo. Buyo purred a bit and soon fell asleep, along with Kagome, after having done all her homework.

She awoke yet again on her roof. The sun was setting. She stood and looked to her outfit. It was different than before. Now she was wearing, a black skirt, a dark blue belt wrapped around it. Her shirt was black with a light blue bow at the top, it was strapless and seemed to have a dark blue anti-cross going down the middle. Where the skirt ends, she has a strap for each leg, which held some weapons, they looked like small pitchforks (**A/N: **The weapons that Electra has)). She had her cape on and a light blue bow in her hair, and concluding it, she had some light blue boots on. She smirked. _'I actually like this outfit...' _She looked up, seeing InuYasha. He had a serious look, and was glaring at her a bit. Kagome eyed him. "What? Is something wrong?" He growled. "What were you thinking?" She jumped at his yelling. "What do you mean?" He growled. "Your not supposed to say ANYTHING about us being vampires to the outside world!" He eyed her as she winced a bit. "Come to think of it, how can you remember?" She looked up to him. "What are you talking about?" "Your... your one of the gifted?" She tilted her head. "What?" He bowed his head to her. "I am sorry... I didn't know.." She watched him. "Uhh.. what's going on?" He looked up to her. "You have a gift." She tilted her head. "I do?" He nodded. "Now come... today, I want to teach you how to fight."

They walked down the street, seeing Sango and Miroku. InuYasha yelled to them. "Sango! Miroku!" They both turned and ran over. "You two going fighting also?" Sango asked as InuYasha nodded. "Yeah..." Kagome trolted over to Sango. "Do you think I can stay the night with you tomorrow night?" Sango looked at her. "Uhhh... I don't know... probably, but you might want to talk with me in my human state about that..." Kagome nodded. "Alright." They walked and walked and walked, finally another vampire came to them, Kagome reconized her. "Kagura?" She looked to Kagome and smiled. "Oh Kagome... hello..." Kagura looked to Miroku. "I've heard rumors that you are the hardest vampire to kill? Besides Naraku?" Miroku smirked and nodded. Kagura scoffed. "I will fight you, now!" He smiled evilly, and pulled his double sided axe from his backstrap. "Come at me..." His scratchy voice sent a chill through Kagome. Kagura nodded in pleasure at killing someone. She pulled out a metal fan from her belt and opened it. "Are you ready Monk?" He purred and nodded. Kagura threw it to him, as he flicked his wrist, making his axe knock into her fan, splitting the small metal piece into two.

He smirked. "Wanna try that again?" She scoffed. "Now you've done it..." She ran to him, two fans in her hands. She began to slice him up, with her frontal attacks. She stopped and backed away looking to him. He purred again, loving the feel of his own blood running down his

stomache. He ran up to her in a flash of purple and had his axe to her back. "You move... I'll slice you in two, just like your fan over there... if I were you, I'd back down once I got the chance." She hissed. "Fine!" She pulled a feather from her hair and flew away. Miroku smirked as Kagome looked to him. She ran up to him, gently touching above his wound. "Are you alright." He smirked to her. "I'm perfectly fine..." He walked off towards Sango and smiled to her. She smiled back. "Little brother..." All four of them looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking directly at InuYasha. "Are you looking for a battle?" InuYasha nodded a bit. "Well I have one for you..." InuYasha tilted his head. "Oh?" Sesshoumaru threw a bloodthirsty vampire to the ground. "He has the ability to drink another vampires blood, I suggest you be careful." Sesshoumaru dissapeared in a silver mist.

InuYasha looked down at the vampire and smirked. The vampire stood and smiled to the half breed. "You are the enemy... just like that brother of yours." InuYasha growled. "You mean dogs?" The vampire nodded a bit and ran after him. InuYasha unclipped his whips and held them firmly in his hands. He wrapped one of his whips around the vampires leg in one swift move, then the other around his neck. InuYasha smirked and pulled the already weak vampire to the ground. He quickly looked up to him. "I will die in honor fighting the enemy." InuYasha scoffed, and whipped the vampire's back, making blood splatter on the ground. InuYasha looked to the small puddle of blood in pure pleasure. InuYasha wrapped both whips around the vampire's ankles. InuYasha smirked as he yanked on his whips, making a horrible cracking sound come from the vampire's legs. "Seems I've broken your legs, now you cannot walk... hmm... quite a problem you have there." The vampire hissed and grabbed InuYasha's ankle. "Kill me..." Blood poured from his mouth as he spoke. InuYasha smirked and wrapped his whip around the vampire's neck, he stood on the vampire's back and snapped his neck in a quick movement.

Miroku clapped. "Nice InuYasha... now we need someone to fight these women." He nodded his head to Sango and Kagome. Sango smirked. "I can't wait... let's go..." Kagome looked at the vampires infront of her. _'Am I the only sain one here?' _Sango walked over to InuYasha. InuYasha smirked to her. "Sango, I think that you should show Kagome how the women here fight..." Sango nodded and helped InuYasha off of the motionless body. Sango kept her eyes open, ready to fight at any momment. "Come come now... anyone here? Needs a battle to lose?" She called down a small alley. A woman vampire walked out and smirked to her. "I was just looking for a battle, thank you for volenteering to die... miss?" Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Sango and you are...?" The woman laughed a bit. "I cannot believe you haven't seen me, my name is Yura... I fight with no weapons." Yura eyed Sango's metal boomerangs, her chained kama and her boots. Sango eyed her back. "Well I do." Yura shrugged. "As you wish." Sango smirked and held her chained kama tightly. Yura ran to her, blades came out from her boot toes and from her arms. Sango smirked and kicked tripped her, making the spikes on the bottom of her boot, slice through Yura's own boots. Sango smirked at her.

Yura looked up at her and quickly got up. Sango threw one of her metal bomerangs, making it slice through Yura's side, the boomerang came back to her as Sango caught it. Yura winced as she held her wound tightly. Sango walked up to her. "Now... die..." Sango stabbed her chained kama into her stomache, and pulled it out slowly, intensifying the pain. She smirked at Yura and kicked her in the head, making Sango's spikes slice through her temple. Sango stood and watched as Yura suffered her final momments of life. Sango walked off, back to Miroku and smiled. She looked to Kagome. "It's your turn..." Kagome gulped as she walked beside InuYasha. InuYasha yelled to the town. "Is there anyone who wants to challenge a begginer?" A male vamp. came to InuYasha. "You don't look like a beginner." InuYasha pointed to Kagome. The vamp. nodded and smirked to the woman infront of him, he spinned his daggers as he waited for Kagome to make her move.

Kagome pulled out her blades and ran to him. He smirked and tripped her, she fell and hissed to him. He nodded. "Yeah... your a beginner." Kagome stood quickly and threw one of her blades to him, he caught it with no problem. "Your going to have to try harder than that." He threw it to her. As she caught it. _'Oh my god! I caught it!' _She looked to the blade in shock and then turned to InuYasha. "Look! I caught it! I caught it!" InuYasha smiled. "You idiot turn to your fighter." The vampire chuckled. "Your lucky I'm nice." Kagome smiled to him. _'Wow... he's pretty cute.' _She ran after him again, finally having the satisfying feeling of her blade slicing through his stomache. He winced and smirked. "Nice one... I think I'll stop here." He put his blades back and held out his hand. "I'm Kouga." Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome." She shook his hand and pulled away. "Well see ya, Kagome!" Kagome nodded and waved as Kouga ran off. InuYasha looked to her. "Are you really that dence?" She looked to him. "Hmm?" InuYasha sighed. "Your not supposed to talk to another person when your in battle." She smiled. "Sorry... I just... have never really caught a blade before." He smiled. "It's fine." Kagome nodded. "Alright." InuYasha turned to the group. "Now that that's over with, it's feeding time." They all nodded. InuYasha saw a human walking down the street, he smiled and creeped up on him, he bit him silently as the man screamed for help.

InuYasha whiped the blood from his mouth and looked to Kagome, Sango and Miroku. "Alright, I'll be on Kagome's roof if anyone needs me, Sango... help Kagome feed, ok?" Sango nodded. "Right." InuYasha ran off and Sango turned to Kagome. "Alright come on.." Kagome nodded. Sango pointed to a woman walking down the street. "See her... now look inside of her, use your vampire powers, you can sence how much blood you'll need from her, and how much it'll help you. Now... if her blood is red, it means she'll help you... if it's an orange it will still help you but not as much, and if it's yellow, it won't help you at all... maybe a little but not alot." Kagome nodded and examined the figure. She turned to Sango. "She has red blood." Sango nodded. "Then go and get her." Kagome nodded and walked towards the oblivious woman. She bit her with a little resistance but not too much. She drained the woman's life completely and looked to Sango. Sango smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Now you never want to end up like Miroku... he's horrible... seriously. He lives to kill." Kagome looked over at Miroku, which had killed a numerous amount of people. "Kagome listen to me, when your in the vampire's realm, your the opposite of what you are in the real world, unless your one of the gifted ones. Which means you are the same." Kagome nodded, trying her hardest to remember all of this.

Sango quickly fed off of one human male. She looked to Kagome and smiled. "It's almost sundown, you should go." Kagome nodded a bit. "Yeah... I should, bye Sango, tell Miroku bye for me!" Kagome ran off. "I WILL! BYE KAGOME!" Sango waved and walked home with Miroku. Kagome ran to her house and looked up at the roof. _'Again, I need InuYasha to get me up there.' _"INUYASHA!" He looked down to her and smiled. "Well there you are." He jumped down and picked her up. He jumped on the roof and set her down. "There we go." Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha looked to her. "Didja feed?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah I did..." He tilted his head. "See, it wasn't that bad, now was it?" Kagome shook her head. "No not really... but at first... it's just sorta creepy." InuYasha nodded. "Yeah I agree. But remember don't talk about what you do in this realm to the outside world, ok?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah ok... I won't." InuYasha nodded. "Alright... good." Kagome smiled. "Alright..." Kagome stared at him as InuYasha stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms softly. He looked to her as she looked to him. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the lips. He tenced but found himself kissing her back. Then he dissapeared. "Goodnight, InuYasha." The sun came up as Kagome also dissapeared from the vampires' realm.

**_MirokuLoover A/N: Ok ok... This one was mostly showing you how each individual fights, but guess what! Kagome WILL get better. But for now, she's new, she wouldn't know how to control these blades completely. Well don't forget to e-mail me at or if you want the pictures I drew of the characters in vamp. form. Also only use my AOL e-mail if you CAN'T use my Yahoo! I love you all! I'll be updating this story, hopefully tomorrow! TTFN! Bye bye! _**


	4. Back To The Damned School

_**On The Other Side**_

**Chapter 4 - Back To The Damned School**

The annoying noise of the alarm went off. Kagome quickly turned it off and sat up in her bed, yawning a bit. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. She stood and walked to her closet, getting her uniform and putting it on. She ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Hey Mom!" Her mother smiled warmly. "Goodmorning Kagome." Kagome just smiled as her mother set a plate of toast infront of her. "Thanks..." Kagome ate it and got her backpack. "Bye Mom! See you after school." Her mother smiled. "Bye." Kagome ran out the front door and to her bus stop. She saw Sango, Miroku and InuYasha all in a small group. She ran over to Sango. "Hey... my brother is staying over at your house right?" Sango nodded in silence. "Well... my mom wanted me to come with?" Sango smiled. "Sure..." Kagome nodded. "Alright, thanks." "It's not a problem." Kagome looked to InuYasha and blushed, remembering last night. He looked to her. "What?" Kagome looked away. "N-Nothing..." InuYasha shrugged and looked away. Kagome admired his looks in silence. She felt a small tap on her shoulder as she turned around. The red haired woman smiled innocently. "Hey Ayame." "Hi... wanna sit with me again today?" Kagome nodded. "Sure..." Ayame smiled. "Alright then..."

The bus finally pulled up, Kagome and Ayame got a seat and sat beside each other. Ayame smiled to her. "We have... two classes together... and of course lunch." Kagome returned her smile. "Ayame... can I sit next to you at lunch tomorrow? Cause I kinda wanted to sit beside some of my other friends..." Ayame nodded. "Sure." Kagome smiled. "Thank you..." Ayame nodded. The bus finally stopped and they both got out and walked to their lockers. Kagome opened it and started to unpack her backpack. Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, she took InuYasha's binder and held it over her shoulder as she spoke to Ayame. "Uhh... thanks Kagz..." Kagome smiled at the silver haired hanyou behind her. "Your welcome." She got her stuff and walked to Math with Ayame. They sat down in the same spot as yesterday and waited for this period to end.

Once the bell rang, Kagome quickly got up and left, walking to her 2nd period, Science. She sat down beside InuYasha and smiled. "Don't fall asleep again today." He scoffed. "I won't." She smiled and giggled a bit. After a while, the teacher left the room to get copies for her students. InuYasha smirked and stood, walking over to the teacher's desk, he sat down. Kagome watched in silence. _'Idiot... if he gets in trouble... she won't let him off easy...' _InuYasha scavenged through the teacher's stuff as the rest of the class room watched in horror. "She has nothing worth stealing in here anyways..." He quickly changed his mind, once seeing two 50 dollar bills. He smirked and quickly put them in his pocket. He fixed everything how it looked before he touched it and sat down in his seat as the teacher walked in. Of course InuYasha never got caught. The bell rang a while later as Kagome and InuYasha walked out of the class room beside each other.

Kagome quickly walked to Social Studies and sat beside Kouga. She smiled softly to him. "Hello Kouga. How have you been?" He smiled. "Kagome..." She tilted her head, not getting a responce from her question. "Yes?" He gave her a very small soft smile. "Kagome... I really like you..." They both blushed a bit, but smiled at each other. "Kouga... I don't think..." She quickly changed what she was going to say, not wanting to hurt him in any possible way. "Well... what about Ayame?" Kouga tilted his head. "Ayame? She's ok I guess... a little buggy... but I like you alot more than her." Kagome blushed a bit more. "But Kouga..." The bell suddenly rang as the teacher came infront of the class. Kagome sighed a sigh of relief and turned around, now listening to the teacher speak. _'Phew! Saved by the bell.' _She sighed and waited for the class to end.

After a while of waiting and listening to the teacher speak, the bell finally rang. Kagome quickly got up and left, walking to her 4th period, English. She walked in and waved to Ayame, which was as always, sitting beside Kagura. Kagome sat beside InuYasha and smiled. "Hey Kagz." "Hi... umm... did we have homework in Science?" InuYasha shook his head. "Nah.. don't think so." Kagome nodded. "Alright... you really need to learn to behave yourself in that class ya know?" He scoffed a bit. "Feh, it's only cause that teacher's a be-ach." Kagome shrugged and looked to the front of the classroom, hearing the teacher speak of nouns, pro-nouns, ect. Kagome sighed as she waited for this period to end.

It finally came to an end as she stood and sighed. _'I have Health with Kouga next... great.' _InuYasha tilted his head, making his silver hair fall off his built shoulders. Kagome looked to him and quickly went into a daze. "Kagz? 'Somethin' wrong?" Kagome heard his voice, but was too busy staring to get what he was saying and kept silent. InuYasha waved a hand infront of her face. "Helloo? Kaz?" Kagome snapped back into reality and smiled. "Huh? What did you say?" InuYasha gave her a smug smirk. "I was just asking you if something was wrong?" Kagome shook her head. "No nothing..." InuYasha shrugged. "Well see you next period, Kagz!" He walked out of the class, her following behind him. She walked beside Sango, Miroku and Inu infront of them.

They got their food and sat at a small table near the exit. Kagome next to Sango. Sango next to Miroku and Miroku next to Inu. Kagome smiled to InuYasha, which was sitting right beside her. InuYasha looked up to her. Miroku slammed his hand on the table, quickly getting everyones attention. InuYasha looked to him. "What?" Miroku smirked. "I sense some chemistry from you two." Kagome quickly blushed as Sango smirked. "Ya know what... come to think of it, I do too, Miroku." InuYasha stood and looked Miroku in the eyes. "No..." After saying his rather calm remark, he sat back down, his eyes not leaving the man in purple infront of him. Miroku quirked an eyebrow and scoffed. "Suuuuuure." Sango giggled and sat back down beside Kagome. Miroku sat down, crossing his arms. Kagome avoided eye contact with anyone, as everyone ate in silence, besides the common whispering from Sango and Miroku.

They walked out of the lunch room, Kagome walking besides Sango. "Sango... what time should I come over with Souta?" Sango smiled. "Umm... how about 7?" Kagome nodded a bit. "Sure... we'll be there." Sango gave her a small thumbs up and walked quickly next to Miroku. Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. InuYasha and Kagome watched from behind. Sango blushed and gently tried to push him away. "Umm... Houshi-sama? W-what are you doing?" Miroku smirked as he gave her a soft look in the eyes, his hand lowering. Sango looked oblivious to Miroku's hand and looked almost in a daze in his eyes. InuYasha and Kagome watched in silence as Miroku's hand ruined their momment. Sango quickly smacked him and walked away angerly.

Kagome and InuYasha walked to their locker and got their things. They parted, going to their seperate classes. Kagome walked into her Health class and sat down beside Kouga. He smiled warmly to her. "Hi Kagome..." She smiled. "Hello Kouga." Once the teacher started speaking, they both looked up to him in silence. Afterward, no homework again. Kagome walked out, Kouga beside her. They both walked into Art, 6th period. Kagome sat down in her original spot, inbetween Kouga and InuYasha. The teacher asked for their homework and Kagome handed in her drawing along with Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked to InuYasha. "Didn't get it done?" InuYasha shook his head. "Nope." Kagome shrugged and turned back to the teacher.

Afterwards, Kagome walked with InuYasha to P.E. Kagome quickly got changed and walked to the P.E. room. She sat down on the floor, beside all the other women. The whole group went outside to run the track. Kagome sighed, always hating the track. She began running, looking at InuYasha already half way around. She smiled as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kagome looked over, seeing a woman. Kagome smiled. "Hello..." "Your new, right?" Kagome nodded. "My name is Tsubaki... and yours is?" Kagome looked infront of herself, the last thing she wanted was to trip. "My name is Kagome." They ran the whole track together, _'Finally a girl I know in the locker room... I wonder if she's in any of my other classes...' _They stopped once at the end, then the class played capture the football, which Kagome barely participated in, since InuYasha was on her team.

Afterwards Kagome quickly got dressed, seeing Tsubaki's locker beside hers. _'She moved? Just to be by me?' _Kagome shrugged it off and walked out of the girls locker room, seeing InuYasha against a pole, his hair dripping wet, his amber eyes looked to her. She almost melted into a daydream. "H-H-Hi InuYasha..." He smiled, which made it ten times worse. "Hey Kagz, come on we're gonna miss the bus." Kagome nodded. "Yeah... right.." They walked, side by side to the bus. They got a seat beside each other, infront of Sango and Miroku as always. Kagome closed her eyes, it was a long day, at least it felt like it. She leaned on InuYasha's shoulder, relaxing a bit. He looked down at her. "Uhh... K-Kagz?" She looked up to him, quickly getting off of him once noticing the position. "Sorry..." Miroku popped his head inbetween the two. "Yet again.. I sense some chemistry going on here." Kagome blushed and looked towards the front of the bus. InuYasha looked towards Miroku. "Shut up!" InuYasha shoved Miroku back in his seat and sat forward, mumbling.

The bus finally stopped and Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku all got off. They began walking towards Kagome's shrine, to drop her off. InuYasha got infront of everyone, walking backwards. "Guess what?" Sango tilted her head, Kagome did nothing. "What?" Miroku asked, acting as if there was nothing interesting. InuYasha scoffed and pulled the two 50's out of his pocket. "I stole some cash from that bitch teacher in science." Miroku laughed. "No way! She never let's anyone near her desk." InuYasha laughed. "She went out of the class room." Sango sighed and smacked InuYasha upside the head. "If she ever finds out it was you..." InuYasha inturupted her and tripped her for the smack. "Yeah yeah." Sango almost fell but caught herself, she growled. "InuYasha!" InuYasha just smirked. Kagome looked to InuYasha. "So... what are you going to do with that money anyways?" InuYasha quirked an eyebrow. "Go out with you three." Kagome nodded. "Ohhh... that'll work, since I'm staying over at Sango's tonight." InuYasha scoffed and looked at Sango. "And you didn't invite me and Miroku?" Sango shrugged. "Well... I mean... you can come if you want." Kagome nodded. "Alright let me drop off my stuff and tell Souta I'm going to your house now." Sango nodded and sat down on the cement, as Kagome ran for her house.

After about 5 minutes, Kagome ran back out, holding Souta's hand and dragging him along. Kagome smiled to Sango. "Alright let's go!" Sango nodded. "Yeah..." She got up, with Miroku's help and started walking again, now towards InuYasha's house. "Great... now I haveta go into hell..." Miroku chuckled at InuYasha's words. InuYasha ran in. A few yells were heard from InuYasha to Sesshoumaru. But InuYasha came out safe and sound. InuYasha ran up to the group. "My mom said ok... so... I guess I'm spending the night... I do not wanna go back to that damned house." Sango nodded. "Alright..." Miroku ran into his peaceful house, considering he lived alone. Miroku came back out. The group walked to Sango's house, seeing Kohaku on the steps, his backpack beside him.

Sango ran up to him. "Sorry, Kohaku! I didn't mean for it to take that long." Kohaku smiled. "It's ok..." Once seeing Miroku he waved. "HI MIROKU!" He then saw Souta and smirked. "Hey!" Souta ran up to him. "Where's Shippo and Rin?" Kohaku shrugged. "They'll come, don't worry." InuYasha groaned, hearing Rin's name. "That little brat's comeing?" Kohaku and Souta nodded. InuYasha groaned again. "Damn key, work!" Sango kept trying to unlock it, but failed. "Here..." Kohaku unlocked it without a problem. Sango sighed and opened the door, as everyone walked in. Sango layed on the couch. Kagome looked around. "Nice place..." Sango nodded. "Yeah... it sure does cost alot though..." InuYasha looked at her in pure amazment. "You mean... you pay for this? Alone?" Sango nodded. "Well yeah... Koke is too young to get a job." Kohaku smiled at his nickname and ran to his room. Souta followed in silence. "Come to me or Kagome if you guys need anything." Sango smiled and yelled to all the guys. The little ones responded with a "Ok!" but InuYasha and Miroku said nothing. Kagome smiled and looked to InuYasha. "So... where and when are we going?" InuYasha shrugged. "Most likely just a road trip... maybe make my older brother buy some beer er something." Kagome sighed. "How interesting..." Kagome sat down with Sango. "Soo... when are we going?" InuYasha scoffed. "Most likely around 7 or 8." Kagome nodded. "Oh... ok..."

Sango entered the conversation. "What about my brother and his friends? What will we do with them?" InuYasha stared at her, wondering why she asked him. Kagome jumped in. "My brother Souta will be here! He's always trustfull! We could just leave them here." Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Alright... I guess..." The three looked to their forth friend, which was leaning against Sango's counter, drinking some water. Miroku looked around at the eyes. "What?" Sango titled her head a bit. "Why are you so quiet, Miroku?" He smiled a bit and shrugged, taking another gulp of his drink. Kagome stared at him, remembering his vicious side, in vampire form. He scared her horribly, he was the worst one to her. Miroku looked to Kagome. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" Kagome shook her head a bit. "N-No..." Kagome turned, it scared her just to look at the creep. Kagome looked to the hanyou next to her and smiled. InuYasha looked to Sango. "So... uhh... what should we do to pass the time?" Sango looked up, feeling InuYasha's eye contact towards her. "Umm... not sure..." Kagome walked over towards the couch and sat down next to Sango. InuYasha leaned against the counter next to Miroku.

The time pasted slowly, InuYasha falling asleep on the counter as Miroku and the two woman sat on the couch a bit scrunched, Kohaku's friends already arived and were in his bedrooom. Miroku looked to the sleeping hanyou and smirked evilly. "'Tis 7:00... InuYasha did say he wanted to leave at 7, did he not?" Sango looked to him. "Umm... yeah something like that... why?" Miroku slipped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen silently. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, knowing he was planning... something. They both got up and followed him. Miroku scavenged through containers, finally finding what he needed. He turned towards the wonderous girls and smiled. Miroku looked to the hanyou, slowly walking towards him. Sango grabbed Miroku's sleve. "Just what are you planning to do?" Miroku turned towards the woman and smiled warmly. "Playing a prank of course." Kagome immediatly walked to the couch, wanting nothing to do with this, knowing InuYasha wouldn't awaken cheerfully. Sango smiled at Miroku, letting him go. "I'm with Kagome on this one..." Sango followed Kagome and sat down, turning on the TV, making a distraction for both of them, although the two of them kept glancing towards the kitchen.

After awhile, coughing and laughing was heard from the kitchen. Sango walked in, seeing Miroku laughing, holding onto the counter. Sango looked to InuYasha and giggled. Kagome walked in behind Sango, seeing the hanyou's head covered in flour. Kagome also giggled. InuYasha growled and looked at Miroku. "YOU!" Miroku looked up, stopped laughing and looked completely serous about all of this. "Me?" InuYasha growled. Kagome shook her head slowly and walked back to the couch. Sango watched as the two men stared at each other. InuYasha looked at Sango. "I'm taking I shower!" The hanyou stomped up the stairs angerly, slamming the door to the bathroom on the way in. Miroku chuckled and grabbed his leather jacket, quickly putting it on. "Ready to leave." Sango scoffed. "We kinda have to wait for Inu." Miroku tilted his head. "Not necessarily." Miroku nudged his head to InuYasha's sweater, which had the money in the pocket. Kagome stood. "That's just rude!" Miroku smiled to her. "I was just kidding, miss Higurashi." Kagome sat back down, crossing her legs. "You better have been..." Sango smiled at Kagome. "You wanna get out of your school uniform?" Kagome shook her head. "I knew I would go to your house after school so I brang some extra cloths." Sango nodded. "Alright.. I'm gonna go get dressed." Kagome nodded and watched as Sango left the room, leaving Miroku and Kagome alone.

Kagome watched the blank TV, waiting for either Sango and InuYasha to come back. Miroku sat down beside Kagome. She tenced and continued to aviod eye contact between her and Miroku. _'What am I doing? The only time he's like that is in vampire form... but... then again... I don't know that...' _Miroku stared at her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" She just nodded and continued to watch the blackness in the TV. Miroku shrugged and leaned against the back of the couch, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit. Sango came back downstairs. Kagome smiled and relaxed. Sango tilted her head. "You gonna change er what?" Kagome nodded. "Yeah... umm... can I use your room?" Sango nodded and handed Kagome her backpack. "Thanks..." Kagome ran to Sango's room and quickly changed, hearing laughing and giggling coming from Koke's room. Kagome ran back downstairs, seeing Miroku practically ontop of Sango. "Umm..." Sango turned a bright red and pushed him off, mummbling "Hentai..." under her breath. Miroku quickly sat up straight and smiled at Kagome. Kagome returned his smile and looked to the still red Sango. "Is InuYasha ready yet?" Sango nodded. "Yeah... almost, I heard the water stop." Kagome smiled. "Alright." She sat down on the floor and waited for the hanyou.

InuYasha walked out of the bathroom and looked to Kagome, smiling. Kagome looked up at him and admired his looks, wet silver hair dripping water onto his bare built shoulders. Kagome stared and blushed a bit since he was only wearing pants. InuYasha smirked and picked up his sweater, slipping into it. "Come on, let's go!" Sango nodded. "I already told my brother that he would have the house to himself." InuYasha nodded and ran out the door, to Miroku's dark purple car. He quickly opened the door, hoping in, everyone behind him. Miroku infront with Inu, Miroku of course driving, and the girls in the back. Kagome smiled. "Road trip!" InuYasha chuckled. "No, not yet, first to my house to get some beer from Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled and nodded, looking at InuYasha in the mirror. "Alright... then road trip!"

**_MirokuLoover A/N: Ok ok I SORRY, this chapter DID take a while! But that's only because I had some writers block... like... ALOT! Well hey! At least I got it down! Well I know most of you are SICK AND TIRED of hearing this but... E-mail me at or (Only use my AOL E-mail if you can't use my Yahoo!) if you want me to send you the pictures of Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru in vampire form! Well I gotta go... I still have a half an hour to TRY to get the next chapter done! Well TTFN! Love you all! Bye bye! _**


	5. Damn Alcholohics

_**On The Other Side**_

**Chapter 5 - Damn Alcholohics**

Sesshoumaru handed InuYasha the beer roughly. "I will never do that for you again, little brother." Sesshoumaru walked back inside as InuYasha walked back to the car, putting his drinks in the trunk and jumping into the passenger seat. "Now road trip, Kagz." Kagome smiled. "Yeah..." After a long time of driving to no where, Kagome fell asleep along with Sango. InuYasha turned and looked at the women in slumber. He smiled, looking to Kagome, or 'Kagz' as he called her.

Miroku finally parked the car. InuYasha looked at the sandy grounds. He opened the car door and stretched, yawning a little. He glanced at Kagome and smiled. _'She's still asleep...' _He walked over to her door and opened it silently. Miroku watched as InuYasha softly picked up Kagome, he eyed Miroku a bit. Miroku of course got the look and set down a blanket near the car. InuYasha set the woman in his arms down on the blanket and leaned against the front of the car with Miroku. Sango got out of the car and stood, her legs still a bit unbalanced from her long nap. She rubbed her eyes and ploped down beside the still sleeping Kagome.

InuYasha glanced to Sango. "Wake her up, will ya?" Sango looked up to him. "No... that's rude..." He shrugged. "Well then... she's going to miss out on all the fun, eh?" He began running towards the ocean, taking off his shirt while he ran, he dived in as Miroku and Sango watched him. Kagome sat up straight and yawned. "Are we there yet?" She opened her eyes, seeing not a car, but the ocean infront of her. "Apparently..." Sango giggled and stood. Kagome glanced over to InuYasha, seeing him in the water with no shirt, she blushed. Sango, oblivious to Kagome's staring, walked over to the water and sat down infront of it, putting her hair up as she sat. Kagome ran over to her and sat down beside her.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Kagome looked to her and smiled. "Sure..." Sango stood once again and held out a hand for Kagome. Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's hand, struggling a bit to get off the ground. Sango looked towards the water and slipped out of her pants, diving in. Kagome watched, a little embarassed to get undressed infront of anyone. But seeing that it would be to much of a hastle to go all the way back to the car, she took off her pants and gradually got in. InuYasha watched the two women in silence as Miroku dived in, cloths and all, not really caring if he got soaked or not. InuYasha stood in the water and stretched a bit as he smiled towards Kagome. Kagome blushed, but smiled lightly back.

InuYasha ran out of the water, back to the car as he dug through the trunk. He ran back with 4 towels and their beer. He set all of it down beside the water as he dived in again. Miroku went under, not wanting to get splashed along with Sango. Kagome just watched, admiring his looks at all times. InuYasha grabbed a bottle and drank it quickly, along with Miroku. Sango grabbed two and tossed one of them to Kagome, she caught it, a little unsure of all this. Sango swam away from the boys, taking Kagome along, she smiled. "You've never drank before have you?" Kagome shook her head lighty towards her friend. "No..." Sango smiled and took sips of her drink, glancing a few times towards the guys. "I don't know how they can drink it that fast... I mean... it doesn't really taste good..." Kagome giggled and opened her own, taking a small sip of it. "No.. that it doesn't." Sango smiled and giggled towards the disgusted face of Kagome. Kagome smiled, but continued to drink slowly as she talked with Sango.

Kagome looked around drunkenly as she leaned on InuYasha for balance. He gently picked her up, by her legs, letting her lean on his back. He laughed a bit as his sight went blury, looking for the car. Miroku locked his arms with Sango and smiled, being the only one without a buzz he guided her towards the car. Miroku set her in the back as she fell asleep almost instanlty, he laid down in the front, also falling asleep. InuYasha, finally getting to the car, set Kagome on the blanket, then laid down beside her. They both fell asleep quickly afterwards.

Kagome awoke once more ontop of her roof, she sat up straight and looked around. She gently slid off of the roof, landing on her feet. InuYasha hopped infront of her and smirked. "Hey..." Kagome smiled. "Hi, InuYasha..." He grabbed her hand gently, walking towards the street. "I want to show you something..." Kagome nodded gently. "Alright..." He gently grabbed her wrists and looked to her, transporting both of them infront of their motionless, human forms. He looked down to them and smiled. Kagome kneeled down infront of her motionless body and to attempted to touch her forehead. InuYasha picked her up. "Now now... don't do that, you might awaken and then you'll have to leave the vampire realm." Kagome smiled to him and hopped out of his arms, blushing a little. "Alright... sorry..." He smiled. "It's fine... come now... 'tis going to be a short night..." Kagome smiled and gently touched his shoulders. They both dissapeared as he transported them back to Kagome's town.

InuYasha smiled towards her and then plopped down in her yard, looking to the night moon. Kagome smiled and looked down to him. "Hey Kagome..." She sat down beside him and looked at his profile position. "Hmm?" InuYasha gently wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She blushed at the sudden closeness, but rested her head on his chest none the less. InuYasha glanced down to the woman in his arms and smiled, kissing the top of her head gently. He picked her up and laid her down on the grass, she looked up to him, her blush darkening. He smirked, seeing her blush as he nuzzled on her neck softly.

Sango's eyes rested on the cute couple as she laid on her stomach on Kagome's roof, oblivious to Miroku's cutting himself and playing with his blood. InuYasha leaned over her, gazing into her eyes. He then leaned closer, pressing their lips together. Kagome's eyes widened, as she tensed lightly, never being this close to a man in her life. He parted and looked to her. She looked back to him, her eyes in a gaze. He hopped off of her and stood as he smirked. "Daybreak will be here soon..." Kagome nodded and also stood, InuYasha picked her up and set her down on the roof. "I'll see you next time... Kagome..." He dissapeared as he teleported away. Sango and Miroku of course already gone.

**_MirokuLoover: Ok... next chapter is where the story REALLY starts up! I love you all! And SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in like... 50,000 years! Love you all! TTFN ta ta for now! Bye bye!_**


	6. Heart Broken

_**On The Other Side**_

**Chapter 6 - Heart Broken**

Kagome awoke in her bed, a note in her hand. Her eyes opened as she looked over the paper.

_Kagz, _

_Don't worry, I took ya home... well see ya at school, laterz!_

_InuY._

She smiled as she cuddled up to the paper. She set it on her small table as she slowly stood. "Uhh... my head..." She grabbed her uniform and quickly slipped it on, running out of her house, grabbing her backpack on the way out, brushing her hair as she waited for the bus to arrive. Sango giggled to her and watched. "Are you ok?" Kagome smiled and nodded, shoving the brush in her bag. "Yeah... I just woke up late..." The bus stopped infront of them as they both walked up the steps. Kagome plopped on a seat beside Ayame and smiled. "Hi..." Ayame returned her smile. "Hey..." Kagome looked around. "Have you seen InuYasha?" Ayame pointed to one of the backseats. "Right over there..." Kagome waved happily to him, but sadly, didn't get a wave back. She looked to whom he was sitting beside. _'A woman? What does he think he's doing? Who is she?' _She watched as Sango, Miroku and InuYasha talked.

They got off the bus, Kagome's head looking to the ground in depression, thinking. _'Maybe their just friends?' _She sighed as Ayame tilted her head. "Are you ok?" Kagome looked up to her, forcing out a fake smile. "Yes... I'm fine..." She walked to her locker in silence and got her Math book and her binder. Ayame and her walked to Math and sat down right beside one another. Kagome listened to the teacher, wanting this class to go on as long as possible, so that she wouldn't have to face InuYasha in science next period. The bell rang. Kagome winced and slowly got up.

She quickly got to 2nd period and sat down. _'Good... InuYasha isn't here yet...' _She looked up at the clock. _'I'm 10 minutes early...'_ The bell rang, and the teacher began to talk. Kagome looked around for InuYasha, but she didn't see him. _'Where could he be? I saw him on the bus this morning...' _She looked to the door, InuYasha stumbled in and sat down beside her. The teacher's eyes shot towards the late student. "Your late Mr. Takahashi..." InuYasha sat back in his seat. "Yes I am... ma'am..." Kagome looked down, trying to hold in her giggles. The teacher glared. "Do not be late again..." Her eyes looked away from him and back to the class. Kagome glanced up to InuYasha. He smirked to her and then listened to the teacher's speach, for once.

Kagome quickly stood once the bell rang and quickly walked out of the classroom, walking to Social Studies. She plopped down beside Kouga and smiled. Kouga returned her smile. "Hey Kagome..." She looked to the clock, resting her chin on her hand. "Hi..." This class always went by quickly, since there was really nothing to learn. Kagome stretched as the bell rang again. She was quickly getting annoyed by the sound but quickly said bye to Kouga and walked off to her 4th period, English.

Kagome walked in and sat walked over to Ayame. "Can I please sit beside you?" Ayame glanced up to her. "But... I was kind of saving a spot for Kagura... why don't you sit by InuYasha?" Kagome looked over to him, that woman was sitting beside him and she didn't quite want anything to do with them. Ayame also looked and then moved her stuff off of Kagura's usual seat. Kagome smiled. "Thank you..." Ayame smiled back. "I think that Kagura wouldn't mind sitting behind me anyways..." Kagome smiled and looked up to the teacher while Kagura plopped down behind Ayame. Kagome looked back to Ayame. "Do you know who that girl is anyways?" Ayame nodded a little as she fiddled with her binder. "Yeah... that's Kikyo... she just moved a while ago, InuYasha met her last night..." Kagome titled her head. "How do you know all this?" Ayame shrugged. "I just do... well anyways... I think that InuYasha and Kikyo have a thing... since he apparently likes her..." Kagome looked down. "Oh... alright..."

Once the bell rang, Kagome walked out quickly, relieved that she wouldn't have to be in the same room as them. That relief was soon gone once Kikyo sat at the same table as InuYasha. Sango smiled warmly to her and waved, her eyes then went to Kagome. Kagome put down her food slowly and stood, looking to the ground. "I... I'm not that hungry..." She dumped her tray and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. Sango rushed and threw her tray away, running after Kagome. "Are you alright, Kagome?" She looked away. "I... I'm fine..." Sango sighed, knowing something was wrong. "It's something... now tell me..." Kagome looked up at her friend. "It's just that... InuYasha and Kikyo have been together all day... and..." Kagome paused and thought about what she was saying. _'What am I doing? I mean... Sango doesn't even know I like InuYasha...' _"Nevermind... I mean... it's not like..." Sango cut her off. "You like him don't you?" A blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks. "Hmm?" Sango smiled to her. "You like InuYasha don't you?" Kagome looked down and nodded silently.

"A little I guess..." Sango smiled and stood up straight, looking infront of herself. "Well... why don't you tell him?" Kagome's blush deepend. "Because... you don't just tell someone you like them... and besides... I mean... I barely know him..." Sango shrugged. "Alright... if you say so..." Sango skipped ahead to her locker. "See ya Kagome!" Kagome smiled and waved as she walked to her 5th period, Health. She plopped beside Kouga. He watched her in silence. Kagome glanced up to him and smiled. He, of course, smiled back. "Have you seen InuYasha and Kikyo lately? They're really getting serious about their relationship..." Kagome tilted her head. "Their relationship?" Kouga nodded. "Yeah... their... kinda together... apparently, they met like yesterday and they liked each other right then and there..." Kagome looked down to her desk. "Since when do you keep up with InuYasha's life?" Kouga chuckled. "I don't... Kikyo is like one of my best friends..." He paused, leaning back in his seat. "I wish I had that kind of feelings for a woman... and have the feelings back..." Kagome's eyes sowly watered as she hid her face, looking down to her legs. "S-So... do I..."

He looked to her. "Kagome? You ok?" She nodded slightly as the bell rang, she wiped her eyes and looked to the front of the room. Listening to her Health teacher, she tried not to think of InuYasha. But every moment, he fluided her mind. Something would remind her of him, someone would remind her of him or an action. _'Why am I doing this to myself?' _She sighed and rested her cheek on her hand as she watched the teacher once more. She day dreamed, but the bell rang, snapping her out of it. Kouga rested his hand on her shoulder as she stood. Her eyes rested on him as she forced a smile. "You have Art with me next, right?" Kouga nodded. "Yes I do... now come on... we're gonna be late." He smiled as his arm softly locked with hers. A light shade of pink came across her cheeks as she picked up her binder with her free arm. They walked out of the class and into the art class, Kagome's favorite.

She pulled on her skirt as she sat down in the cold seat and looked up at InuYasha. His amber eyes rested on her face as he watched her in the eyes. "What's wrong, Kagz?" She looked down. "N-Nothing..." He gently slammed his hand on her desk. "Look at me..." Kagome gulped as she looked up to him once more. He began to speak again. "Why haven't you talked to me all day today?" Kagome began to worry. _'What am I supposed to tell him? What do I say?' _She looked to Sango for help, which wasn't even paying attention, trying to get Miroku's hands away from her. Kagome gulped and looked back to InuYasha. "I... I... umm..." InuYasha smacked his hand against the desk once more, making Kagome quickly alert. "Well?" He scowled to her, getting a bit annoyed. "I..." Her eyes softened as she looked to him, wondering if she could have the courage in herself, to tell him. To tell him how much she admired, how much she wanted to be close to him.

Kagome began to shake, wanting to tell him, but couldn't. She began to think she was falling in love with this man, but then again, she didn't know the feeling of love. She looked away from him. "I thought... you had a thing with Kikyo... I didn't think you would want me to 'hang around' you anymore..." She lied, and she didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes when she did so. He stood up striaght and smiled to her. "Don't be foolish... I still hang with Sango, don't I?" Kagome sighed and kept in the tears of heart break. "Yes... you do..." She tried to keep her voice from cracking, showing that she was weak. InuYasha smiled, oblivious to the hurt in her voice. "Well then... there you go..." She nodded slowly as he walked away.

She pressed her forehead against the gym wall, 6th period had past quickly and now they were playing dogdeball, girls against guys. She sat down, pretending to be out as her eyes rested on InuYasha, then to Kikyo. They were having a war on their own, as if no one else was around them. Kagome looked down to the floor as she played with her black locks softly. Not wanting to look at the two lovers that stood before her. She stood, walking to her teacher, her head to the ground. "May I... go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and handed her a pass. Kagome took it gently out of her hand and walked out of the gym to the hall and then into the bathroom.

Her eyes rested on the mirror as she splashed a bit of water on her bangs, giving a little relief from the heat. She then sat down, beside the sinks, thinking of InuYasha. _'Of course I have to be the one that's gifted... why couldn't it be Sango? Or Miroku? Why me?' _She sniffled as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on her thigh. She tried her best to hold in the tears, but couldn't, they began to fall as she held her hands to her face. _'Why does this hurt so much?' _She looked up to the ceiling as tears streamed down er face, the sight of InuYasha popped in her mind. _'Am I really in love with him?' _She sniffled and stood, as the girls flooded the locker room, she whipped her tears away and quickly got dressed.

She sat quietly in the front with Ayame, not daring to look in the back. Ayame tilted her head to one side, looking Kagome in the eyes. "Are you ok?" Kagome nodded, without even a fake smile, which meant it was something. Ayame shrugged, not wanting to bug her anymore and sat comfertably back in her seat.

Kagome hopped off the last step of the bus and quickly walked home, not wanting to see anyone of her friends. She set her backpack down beside the front door and walked to her room, plopping on the bed. She layed down and sighed. Hours past, thinking of nothing but Kikyo and InuYasha. It sickened her, she dispised the thought. But somehow, they always came back to her. She shoved her face in her pillow and sighed sadly. She looked to her clock, 9. _'About time... I hate this real world...' _She layed on her back and looked to the ceiling, as her dreams, the vampire realm, overwelmed her.

**_MirokuLoover A/N: Ok... well of course tell me what you think and I know! I haven't sent anyone the pictures YET. I will I promise, I just need to scan them still... I really haven't had to chance. Well I am soooooooooo excited to write the next chapter! YAY! Well I should be going... love you all! FARE THE WELL! _**


End file.
